


I Needed You Out There

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: #damereydaily2020 [31]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, First Crush, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: I did not make it out unscathed! I am extremely scathed!: Continuing the Rebel tradition of arguing as flirtation, apparently.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: #damereydaily2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588336
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	I Needed You Out There

"I need a fire crew!"

Rey's heart jumps to her throat: what happened to the Falcon—what happened to Finn? To BB-8? To—

She can't think his name, can't think _what if he's hurt_. 

_What if he's gone_.

She should have been there, she's been practicing healing; she runs towards the acrid smell of smoke—

"It's on fire!" Poe's voice. Something inside Rey unclenches in relief. "All of it! It's all on fire!"

And then she's standing there, staring at him. Whole and alive.

"So how'd it go?" Pathetic. Silly. He'll see right through to her tummy-butterflies.

"Really bad, actually."


End file.
